Unfolding the Future DISCONTINUED
by FMA-Fangirl33
Summary: Long wars, Lost lives, Reluctant acceptance, Bad parenting methods, and forbidden friendships. Join us on a journey to unfolding the unknown. What will be their reactions? Well, you have to read to find out! A Watching HTTYD fic! I do not own HTTYD all rights go to its original/rightful owners! This story is discontinued and will be rewritten. Check my profile for more info.
1. This is Berk

**Introduction:**

 **HELLO READERS! This is DPfan and I'm here making a new story celebrating the new year! As some might know -not really- I'm currently interested in Httyd a** _ **little bit**_ **more than Danny Phantom...But don't worry I still have my obsession and I'm still going to write DP stories, This might be the last story for 2017 so I hope you like it. Anyway I ranted a lot but merry Christmas for who celebrate it -I know it's a bit late but eh I was busy- and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh and this is a Watching HTTYD fic. Oh and I forgot to mention, this takes place one day before the raid shown at the beginning of the movie! Now ONTO the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Httyd. All rights go to its rightful owners!**

 **No one's PoV**

Deep into the depths of the world there stood a girl about 13 __ _ **(A/N: My birthday is this Thursday so I guess it's safe to say about 13**_ **?** **ﾟﾘﾁ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾁ** **?** _ **)**_ with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was standing in the middle of a 'theater' smirking and saying the following words "It's time to unfold the unknown" smiling maniacally.

 **Author's PoV**

I smiled as I stood in the middle of my Theater room as I was waiting for the right moment to bring them in.

"It's time to unfold the unknown," I said smirking.

I then proceeded to press a button that had 'teleport' and suddenly Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third stood before with two wide eyes staring directly at me.

"W-Who are you? D-d-did you bring me here?" he asked

I looked at him in the eyes and said "Yes, yes I did" in an overly cold and calm tone which made him back away a little in fear "But don't worry I won't hurt you, in fact, you're my favorite character!" I continued in an overly gleeful tone on the verge of fangirling.

He eyed me suspiciously and from his expression, I could tell he thinks I'm bipolar.

"Okaaaay, but you didn't answer my first question. Who are you?" He said

I smiled a little as I answered him "Okay introductions I'm Jana or DPfan. Don't question the second name I'll explain it later. And" I paused for dramatic effect "I brought you here to watch your future on how you went from a 'zero' to a 'hero'!"

Now he looked confused and...shocked at the same time?

"ME!?" he exclaimed "A HERO?!" he continued

"Yes, a hero now we are going to another room which contains all of Berk" I paused a little for... yep you guessed it DRAMATIC EFFECT! "and all the dragons population," I said.

"Oh okay," he said nodding before his eyes widened " WOAH WOAH WOAH! _Dragons?_ as in the huge winged fire-breathing reptiles?!" I sort of expected this kind of reaction which is funny for reasons unbeknownest to me...

"Yes," I said with a bored voice while checking my nails.

He looked shocked, but he soon accepted it and said "Well, so much for a normal life..." he said which made me giggle a little until I heard some muffled yelling.

"Uh oh looks like they woke up. Common let's go before they murder each other!" I said with worry lacing my voice. Seriously I didn't expect them to wake up now! Let's just hope they don't kill each other.

We entered the second room to find complete chaos. The gang was trying to look brave, Stoick was yelling, the Berkians trying to find their weapons, and the dragons hissing at the Vikings and charging to blast them...Wait a second _blast them?!_? Oh no no no no I just paid for the periodic maintenance!

Before things got out of control I yelled "ENOUGH!" which made everyone stop in their tracks and stare at me.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUIN THIS PLACE I JUST PAID FOR THE PERIODICAL MAINTENANCE!" I yelled so loud the place shook which scared the Vikings who -by the way- tried to look brave.

Stoick stepped forward authority radiating from him.

I rolled my eyes if he thinks he could control me then he must be sick or better yet _stupid_!

"Who are you," he asked menacingly which made me mentally snort. _'He can't scare I'm the scary one here not him. But that's the role of half-ghosts either to scare, save..., or both'_ I thought mentally smirking as I flashed my eyes -one pink and the other blue- for a brief second.

"Well, again introductions I'm Jana or DPfan. Don't question the second name I'll explain it later, but call me Jana" I replied almost _'dead'_ of boredom "I brought you here to watch your future unfold" I said mysteriously and dramatically and paused for dramatic effect "in a form of a movie!" I continued gleefully.

"A what?" he asked obviously confused. _'_

 _'Right'_ I thought mentally facepalming about my stupidity. ' _These guys are not from the modern world and they obviously don't know what a movie is..."_

"Oh, right I forgot that you guys existed before movies were made..." I said laughing a little "Well, let me search for the accurate meaning" I said as I got out my phone and started searching for 'what does a movie mean?'

"Aha!" I exclaimed which startled the Vikings "A movie is... a story or event recorded by a camera as a set of moving images and shown in a theater or on television; a motion picture. " I raised an eyebrow at the Vikings confused faces... Are they really that dumb? "Uhhh okay, in short, it's a moving picture with a sound that tells a story" Finally! They understood! What a miracle, but first things first "Anyway now to the seating arrangements! The gang, Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup you take the first row! The others can sit wherever they want! And don't you dare think about hurting the dragons or there will be consequences! You've been warned!"

Just as everyone was going to take their places an annoying and obnoxious voice spoke up. Yep, you guessed it Snotlout...ugh disgusting although he didn't start flirting with me right away which is confusing, to be honest, he has been always a flirtatious idiot "Hey, why does Useless get to sit with us the 'cool' kids?" he sneered which made me mad. Big mistake.

"First of all Hiccup is not useless but I think that's a good description of yourself. Also" I took a close mocking look at his features "You know? You look uglier up close and in real life" I 'stated' which made the gang, Hiccup, and I go into fits of hysterical laughter as Snotlout turned crimson red. Was, it from anger? Was, it from embarrassment? _'We might never know'_ I thought dramatically.

As they took their places I heard Tuffnut ask "Aww did the burn hurt Snotty?" and Snotlout muttering "Shut up" I shook my head and took my place "Okay, are you all seated?" when I saw that no one was roaming around and that everyone was seated I took put my remote and said "Okay, here we go!" and pressed a button that had 'play' on it as the screen came to life.

 **[Opening credits are shown. A silhouette of a Night Fury flies behind the Dreamworks logo.]**

The Vikings were impressed. This looked cool!

 **[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): This is Berk.**

Almost everyone jumped when Hiccup's voice came from the screen. I rolled my eyes but remained silent nonetheless

 _ **(A/N: WEEEEEE I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! We see me being snarky and mysterious, Snotlout getting humiliated, and Hiccup being sarcastic! Tell me your opinion and if you liked the chapter or not. Anyway, I gtg see ya later!)**_

 _ **is officially out!**_


	2. A Raid Gone Wrong part 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD all rights go to its rightful owners!**

I forgot to mention the seating arrangements in the last chapter so that's how it looks like:

 **The Dragons**

 **A force field**

 **Berk's Population**

 **Stoick/Gobber/Snotlout/Fishlegs/The twins/Astrid/Hiccup/Me**

 **SCREEN**

Well now ONTO the chapter!

 _Previously:_

 _ **Hiccup (v.o.): This is Berk.**_

 _Almost everyone jumped when Hiccup's voice came from the screen. I rolled my eyes but remained silent nonetheless_

 _ **Present:**_

 **No one's PoV**

 **It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.**

Most of the Vikings nod at the accurate description of their home while the rest -including Stoick and Gobber- shoot worried glances at Hiccup. Is that how he thought of his home?

 **[We glide through the fog to see two giant Viking statues with fires burning in their mouths.]**

"Ooooh creepy," Said Jana while nudging Hiccup which made him snort in amusement.

 **Hiccup (v.o): It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

Again most of the Vikings nod while others glance worriedly at Hiccup wondering why did their heir was thinking of Berk like this.

 **[We go past the statues only to dive through a crashing wave and jump to a closer shot of the island. As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]**

 **Hiccup (v.o): My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new.**

"Oh I wonder why!?" sneered Snotlout obnoxiously while glaring at Hiccup and the dragons, but stopped upon seeing Jana's glare. He shrank back nervously into his seat while she sighed at his stupidity. "idiot half troll" apparently Hiccup heard her which made him burst out laughing hysterically which caused him to fall off his chair and roll on the ground with tears in his eyes while everyone shot him worried glances thinking he had finally lost it. After five minutes he 'miraculously' contained himself and sat back in his chair chuckling to himself as Jana resumed the movie.

 **We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets.**

 **[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass.]**

 **Hiccup (v.o): The only problems are the pests.**

"You make it sound as if it's a 'small problem' " Chuckled Fishlegs

 **(A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.) You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

 **[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slam shut, a boy cowering behind it]**

"Woow nice expression Useless. Ha! Never seen anyone that scared before!" Said Snotlout mockingly then he glanced at Astrid and said "Aren't I right babe?" she stood up, marched to him and punched him in the face so hard while saying "DON'T call me babe!" she then walks back to her place. Jana just shrugged and resumed the movie.

 **Hiccup (v.o.): -dragons. Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oi, what does that mean lad?" Asked Gobber "Don't you have them too?"

"I said 'we' which means that I have them too" Replied Hiccup.

"Oh" was all that Gobber said afterward. Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

( **Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Stoick frowned. _'Does Hiccup not like his name?'_ he mentally asked himself before he remembered something _'Oh, right Hiccup means a runt. Of course, he wouldn't like it.'_ he mentally sighed _'I really need to be a better father'_ he thought.

 **[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face.]**

 **Ack: ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!**

said Viking blushed in embarrassment.

 **Hoark: What are you doing here?!**

"My house is on fire and I'm probably trying to reach the forge"

 **Viking: Get inside!**

"Can't my house is on fire"

 **Viking: What are you doin' out?"**

"Trying to reach the forge"

 **Phlegma: Get back inside!**

"Can't house on fire"

"Hiccup," said, Stoick

"Yes, dad?"

"Shut up son"

"Okay"

 **[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]**

 **Stoick: Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

Stoick winced at how mean he looked.

 **Hiccup (v.o.): That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. (Stoick throws a wooden cart at a dragon, knocking it out mid-air) Do I believe it? Yes, I do.**

 _'Oh, that rumor is still going on?'_ Stoick thought chuckling _'And Hiccup believes it too!'_

 **Stoick: What have we got?**

 **Starkard: Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

All of the species mentioned perked up

 **Stoick: Any Night Furies?**

Toothless perked up at the mention of his species

 **Starkard: None so far.**

 **[Burning embers land on Stoick's shoulder. He casually brushes it off.]**

 **Stoick: Good.**

Toothless did a dragon's equivalent of a laugh. _'That's right'_ he thought _'fear me!'_

 **Viking: Hoist the torches!**

"What are these for?" asked Jana speaking for the second time since the movie started.

Startled Gobber answered "It's so we can see the beasts in the sky"

"Oh okay thanks, Gobber"

"No problem lass"

 **[Two enormous torches are raised and lit. The dragons swarm around them.]**

 **[Hiccup runs into a blacksmith shop and puts on an apron]**

 **Gobber: Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!**

 **Hiccup What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... (gestures to his skinny body) ...this.**

 **Gobber: Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

"Hey who are you calling toothpick?"

"You toothpick"

Hiccup pouted and started muttering things about how he is not a toothpick and that Gobber is a meathead.

 **Hiccup (v.o.): The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.**

"Oi who are you calling meathead toothpick?"

"You meathead"

"Toothpick!"

Hiccup fake gasping in offense "Why you little-"

"Hiccup!" yelled Stoick "Don't you dare finish this sentence!"

"Fine, I won't," said Hiccup smirking but then he mouthed the rest to Gobber when no one was looking. Gobber's eyes widened and silently promised himself to get him back for it.

 **[scene cuts to Stoick on the watch-tower]**

 **Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 **[A dragon swoops down and sets another house on fire.]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

Some people chuckled at Hiccup's use of sarcasm

 **Viking: FIRE!**

 **Astrid: Alright, let's go!**

 **[The Viking teens are seen carrying buckets of water as Hiccup in the voiceover introduces them one by one]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and... (dreamily) Astrid.**

The hall -but Hiccup and Astrid obviously who were blushing bright crimson red- went into fits of hysterical laughter some reaching as far as falling off their chairs *cough* Jana *cough* and rolling on the floor crying. When everyone contained themselves Jana resumed the movie.

 **Oh, their job is so much cooler. (Slow motion shot of the teens walking away from an explosion)**

"We look so cool and heroic" Exclaimed Fishlegs to which the others nod in agreement to.

 **[Hiccup leans out of the smithing window to get a better look. Gobber lifts him up and back into the shop.]**

 **Hiccup: Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!**

 **Gobber: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!**

Some Vikings shudder remembering some of his 'marks'

 **Hiccup: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

Snotlout snorts in disagreement. "Who would want to date Useless?" he asked obnoxiously

Suddenly Jana got really mad so she got out a heavy book from seemingly nowhere and told the teens but Snotlout to duck which they did when she threw the book that hit Snotlout in the head making him pass out.

Fishlegs grabbed the book and asked "What is this book about?" he then gave it to Jana

"Well, this book my dear Fishlegs is volume 1 of the list of the girls who want to date Hiccup. There are about 10 more volumes since the list is so long" Said Jana smirking at their gobsmacked faces "Well, now I understand sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" she said smiling as Hiccup blushed a bright crimson red.

 **Gobber: You can't lift a hammer,**

"Yes, I can! I work in a Forge!"

 **you can't swing an axe,**

"I can but not very well!"

 **you can't even throw one of these!**

Silence.

 **[Gobber holds up a bola and a Viking grabs it and uses it to bring down a dragon]**

 **Hiccup: Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me.**

 **[Hiccup pats a wooden machine, which opens and shoots a bola randomly, hitting a Viking standing in the background.]**

Said Viking winced and felt the spot he will soon get hit in as Hiccup apologized while muttering "mild calibration issue."

 **Viking: Arggh!**

 **Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!**

 **Hiccup: Mild calibration issue-**

 **Gobber: Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this.**

 **Hiccup: But, you just pointed to all of me!**

Hiccup had a hurt look on his face which Astrid noticed. She silently pitied the boy.

 **Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!**

 **Hiccup: Ohhhh...**

 **Gobber: Ohhhh, yes.**

 **Hiccup: You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!**

 **Gobber: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

All of the Vikings nod in agreement. To be a real Viking you need to kill a dragon.

[ **The camera pans over various dragons as they are described. Nadders are shown attacking sheep, Gronckles are stealing racks of fish, and a Zippleback ignites a house and blows it up.]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders scoff. Only noticed? Surely they're worth more than that!

 **Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles cooed happily. A girlfriend is a mate, right? Well, that's an important thing to have!

 **A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**

A random Zippleback butted head! They didn't know what this meant but it sounded cool!

 **Catapult Operator: They found the sheep!**

 **Stoick: Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **Catapult Operator: Fire!**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

 **[A Monstrous Nightmare growls and alights itself as it climbs up the catapult]**

 **Stoick: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **[Stoick fights the Nightmare, which takes a few hits before retreating]**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]**

 **Viking: NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**

Toothless made a Dragon's equivalent of a laugh. _'Yes, fear me or I shall destroy you!'_ he thought.

Jana rolled her eyes looking back at the movie.

 _ **(A/N: And here's the second Chappie yay! That's all I will update in this book today I still didn't finish my midterm exams yet here I'am using the computer and publishing fanfics! *sniffs* couldn't be prouder of me. Anyways don't forget to tell me what did you think about this. Bye! and see ya later!)**_

 _ **is officially out!**_


	3. A NightFury Shot aka A Raid Gone Wrong

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD all rights go to its rightful owners)

 _Previously:_

 _ **[A high-pitched whistle is heard from the sky. The Vikings panic.]**_

 _ **Viking: NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!**_

 _Toothless made a Dragon's equivalent of a laugh. 'Yes, fear me or I shall destroy you!' he thought._

 _Jana rolled her eyes looking back at the movie._

 **Present:**

 **No one's PoV**

 **[From out of nowhere, an explosion tears the catapult apart]**

 **Stoick: JUMP!**

 **Hiccup (v.o.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Snotlout snorted in disagreement muttering "as if"

 **Gobber: Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!**

 **[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]**

 **Gobber (cont.): Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

"YOU WILL LEAVE HIM ALONE!?" bellowed Stoick incredulously.

"Oi, I don't know what future me was thinking ey" defended Gobber

Jana just snorted

 **[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]**

 **Viking #6: Hiccup, where are you going?!**

 **Viking #7: Come back here!**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, I know! Be right back!**

"AND YOU WILL BELIEVE HIM?!" bellowed Stoick incredulously this time at the Vikings who blushed thinking they weren't right in their minds.

 **[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]**

 **[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]**

 **Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

 **[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]**

 **Hiccup: Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.**

And now everyone was anticipating the moment that hiccup will fail in it. Especially Snotlout who was waiting to poke fun at his cousin. _**(A/N: is that true? In almost every fanfic I read they stated that Snotlout was Hiccup's cousin. But how Spitelout has black hair while Stoick has red!)**_

 **[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]**

Every Viking was staring at the screen in awe. _'HE ACTUALLY SHOT IT!_ ' was the only thing that went through the Vikings mind -minus Hiccup who was thinking _'I ACTUALLY shot it!_ ' but then he felt this weird feeling. Did he feel... _guilty?_

Meanwhile Toothless was staring at the screen in disbelief. He got shot!? And not by any Viking but by the Village's runt?! That was something so hard to believe, but he remained silent.

 **Hiccup (cont.): Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?**

[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]

Hiccup (cont.): Except for you.

"How could you be sarcastic at a time like that?!" asked Astrid incredulously

"Uhhh... lots and lots of training" replied Hiccup

Suddenly Astrid felt bad. _Very bad. 'I should not have treated him like this. He was only trying to fit in with us'_ she thought sadly

 **[A shrill cry sounds from the hill and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]**

Snotlout snorted "Nice girly scream Useless" he mocked

"Snotlout I swear one more bad comment about Hiccup and you'll be getting it" threatened Jana.

Snotlout gulped not wanting to face the wrath of the 13-year-old girl. Ironic right?

 **Stoick: DO NOT let them escape!**

 **Spitelout: Right!**

 **[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup. Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]**

 **Stoick: You're all out.**

 **[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]**

Hiccup (v.o.): Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...

"What what is it?!" asked Tuffnut dumbly

"Watch" was all that Jana said

 **[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]**

Hiccup: Sorry, [a short pause] Dad.

"Oh, we already know that," said Tuffnut again dumbly

Jana sighed and facepalmed

 **Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]**

Again Stoick winced at the rough treatment he was giving Hiccup. Hiccup only frowned. No one believed him. Even his _own_ father didn't believe him for crying out loud!

 **Hiccup (cont.): It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

 **Stoick: STOP!**

Cue another wince from Stoick and a groan from Hiccup

 **Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

"Well it's not my fault that dragons raid us" Hiccup grumbled

 **Hiccup: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think? (A Viking at the back rubs his stomach as if to say "Are you calling me fat?")**

Vikings glared at Hiccup as he died from laughter along with Jana

 **Stoick: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **Hiccup: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

 **Stoick: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. [To Gobber] Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

"HEY!" yelled Hiccup

 **Tuffnut: Quite the performance.**

 **Snotlout: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **Hiccup: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

Stoick just realized something. His son got bullied, and by his own cousin too! 'How come I don't know about that?' he mentally wondered. Not being able to help it he glared at Snotlout who cowered in fear from the chief. Some 'manly' Viking.

 **I really did hit one.**

 **Gobber: Sure, Hiccup.**

"Thank you for believing me Gobber," said Hiccup his voice heavy with sarcasm

"Sorry lad," said Gobber catching on the sarcasm

 **Hiccup: He never listens.**

Gobber: Well, it runs in the family.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" yelled both Hiccup and Stoick at Gobber

"My point exactly," said Gobber _**(A/N: Sorry if that seemed OOC)**_

 **Hiccup: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. [Imitating Stoick] Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!**

That would've been funny if it wasn't depressing

Gobber: Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.

"How is that supposed to make him feel better?" asked Fishlegs

"Actually I have no idea Fishlegs" replied Hiccup

Meanwhile, Stoick felt guilty. _'I_ really _need to be a better father'_ he thought

 **Hiccup: [Sarcastically] Thank you for summing that up.**

 **Gobber: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

 **Hiccup: I just want to be one of you guys.**

At this, all the village felt guilty

 **[he enters the house from the front door only to run into the forest determined from the back door]**

"Can't you just stay put son?" sighed Stoick

"Apparently not," said Hiccup smirking

Jana just shook her head in amusement before looking back at the screen

 _ **(A/N: BAM! And here's a new chapter! So we read a lot of things mainly the village's guilt of their treatment towards Hiccup. What would be their reaction when they see Hiccup release Toothless? Most importantly what would be Hiccup's reaction towards himself? Well, stay tuned to know more! I'm thinking of combining this chapter with the last one what do you think should Ido? Well gtg See you all later!)**_

 _ **is officially out!**_


	4. What the heck!

(Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon)

 _Previously:_

 _[he enters the house from the front door only to run into the forest determined from the back door]_

 _"Can't you just stay put son?" sighed Stoick_

 _"Apparently not," said Hiccup smirking_

 _Jana just shook her head in amusement before looking back at the screen_

Present:

No one's PoV

[The scene cuts to the Meade hall, where everyone is gathered]

Stoick: Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in.

Viking: Those ships never come back.

"That's true!" said Spitelout

Stoick: We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now, who's with me?

Viking: Today's not good for me. 

Viking: I've gotta do my axe returns.

"COWARDS" yelled Jana "YOU'RE A BUNCH OF COWARDS" she continued

The Vikings -all but Hiccup that is- frowned and glared at her

"Don't you glare at me. You know it's true" Said Jana while crossing her arms stubbornly

Stoick: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.

Phlegma: To the ships!

Spitelout: I'm with you, Stoick!

Stoick: That's more like it.

Hiccup's face had hurt written all over it. Of course, those of the first row noticed Jana and Astrid frowned, Stoick and Gobber felt guilty for using him, Fishlegs felt sorry for Hiccup, while Snotlout laughed obnoxiously. The twins were in the middle of bickering and they didn't seem to notice.

"Hah! See Useless? The whole tribe would rather die than spend time with you!" He said laughing.

Jana glared at him "Snotlout Shut. Up." she growled

"Why am I hurting his little mushy feelings?" mocked Snotlout

"No, you're making the Chief mad" stated Astrid in an angry matter-of-fact tone.

Indeed Stoick was glaring at the kid and when Snotlout turned around he jumped at the mere sight of his angry red face. Stoick turned to Spitelout.

"Spitelout! Control your son" he glanced at Snotlout who seemed to shrink in his seat from fear "Or there will be consequences" he continued as he turned to the now paused screen

Spitelout growled but didn't argue "Alright Stoick," he said as he turned to Snotlout glaring at him. Snotlout -if possible- shrank in his seat even further.

Gobber: Right, I'll pack my undies.

Stoick: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.

Gobber: [Sarcastically] Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?

"Everything," said Gobber

"I work in the forge alone all the time" mumbled Hiccup

Jana rolled her eyes 'So little faith they have,' she thought

Stoick: What am I going to do with him, Gobber?

Gobber: Put him in training with the others.

Stoick: No, I'm serious.

Gobber: So am I.

Stoic: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.

"So much faith you guys have in me," said Hiccup while rolling his eyes.

"I agree," Jana said while rolling her eyes too.

Stoick wanted to apologize to his son soon so he took the chance and did it

"I'm sorry son for everything," he said

Jana smiled briefly and glanced at Hiccup who was smiling as well. He turned to his father and said "Thanks, dad and it's okay. Everything is,"

Stoick smiled feeling better about himself and turned back to the screen.

Gobber: Oh, you don't know that.

Stoick: I do know that, actually.

Gobber: No, you don't.

Stoick: No, actually, I do.

Gobber: No, you don't!

Stoick: Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!

"TROLLS EXIST" Jana yelled getting weird looks from the crowd of people

"THEY DO!" yelled Gobber. Nobody was surprised to see him support her. Oh well, looks like it's a weird world after all...

Gobber: Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?

Stoick: When I was a boy...

Gobber: Oh, here we go.

Stoick: My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?

Gobber: You got a headache.

Stoick: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.

"Yup, he's not" Jana whispered but Hiccup heard her and felt confused. What did she mean?

Gobber: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.

[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest]

"Well you sure know your apprentice don't you," said Jana

"Looks like it" replied Gobber

Stoick frowned _'Well, I REALLY need to be a better father'_ he thought

Hiccup: Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!

[Hiccup hits a branch out of angee only for it to hit him back in the face. He yelps and rubs the sore spot and then he looks towards a hill to see marks on it. He looks above the hill only to find the Night Fury, bounded by his bola. 

Both dragons and Vikings seem to be shocked. Any doubts about the Nightfury being shot completely disappearing. Both species gasped or -in the dragon's case- did weird gurgling sounds.

He is frightened and hides behind a rock, slowly approaching the fallen dragon.]

Hiccup (cont.): Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!

The Vikings cheered while Stoick yelled "THAT'S MY BOY"

Jana just shook her head in disappointment _'This scene won't end well'_ she thought

[Hiccup steps on the seemingly dead dragon's face but it is still alive and shoves him away]

Hiccup (cont.): Whoa!

The Vikings gasped

[He takes out his knife]

Hiccup (cont.): I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!

[He hesitates, looking at the dragon's frightened eyes. The Night Fury, while visibly scared, makes no sound and lays still. Hiccup, unable to kill the defenseless creature, finally gives in and drops his knife.]

"What is he doing" murmured a Viking voicing the thoughts of his companions *cough* all the Vikings *cough*

Hiccup (cont.): I did this.

[Hiccup begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.]

The Vikings gasped in offense and shock while the dragons eyed the boy curiously with most of them thinking _'Who is this Viking?'_

[The dragon stirs, opening its eyes. It rolls Hiccup over, roars in Hiccup's face, and lopsidedly flies away, leaving him unharmed]

[Hiccup whimpers and faints.]

Stoick's face was red with anger, Hiccup was shaking in fear in his place, and Jana was so ready to transform.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III!" Stoick yelled.

As in cue half of the Vikings -except Gobber and Stoick and including Spitelout- stood up to attack Hiccup. They all let out a battle cry and lunged.

Hiccup closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but never felt it. After a few seconds of hearing the Vikings battle cry, he opened his eyes and was met by a shocking sight.


	5. A Secret Uncovered

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon)**

 _Previously:_

 _Hiccup closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but never felt it. After a few seconds of hearing the Vikings battle cry, he opened his eyes and was met by a shocking sight._

 **Present:**

 **No one's PoV**

 **-When Hiccup closed his eyes-**

Jana lept from her seat and stood infront of Hiccup -who was facing the Vikings- and transformed.

Two rings of brilliant light -one pink and one blue- formed around her waist. The blue one went up while the pink went down transforming her normal day clothes into a black jumpsuit with green belt, boots, and gloves along with her JH emblem on her chest. Her dark brown hair turned white with ectoplasmic green tips and her brown eyes each turned into a respective color. The right eye turned blue while the left eye turned pink but not only that but both were glowing too!

There stood, not Jana Hani the ordinary school girl, but DPfan the only halfa of her world glaring at the Vikings who stopped in their tracks from shock.

 **-When Hiccup opened his eyes-**

He was met by the sight of the girl standing infront of him stopping the Vikings from moving to hurt him.

Five minutes passed in silence and the Vikings snapped out of it. They started to charge again but stopped upon hearing the halfa's voice.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RUINING THIS PLACE? HUH? ARE YOU ALL THAT DULL?!" yelled Jana in anger.

It wasn't the fact that she yelled in anger that stopped them, NO! It was the fact that her voice was echoing that did. Echoing with unbelievable power. Even the dullest of people would've stopped upon hearing such a voice.

So now there stood the Vikings, staring at the being infront of them wondering what would happen if they spoke. Apparently, one 'brave' -Jana would retort with stupid by the way- Viking couldn't wait to know so he yelled at her.

"NO, BUT WE WANT TO GET TO THE TRAITOR! WHY ARE PROTECTING HIM ANYWAY? ARE YOU LIKE HIM A SPAWN OF LOKI?" he spat

Jana chuckled in amusement at his stupidity "No I'm not like him or like anyone else for that matter. And I'm most definitely not a spawn of Loki, and do you know why?" she said asking in a mocking matter in the end.

"No? why?" he asked dumbly

Jana's amused look changed to a glare that scares even the dead "BECAUSE LOKI DON'T EXIST! NEITHER ANY OF YOUR GODS!" she yelled which made the Vikings gasp "Uh-uh-uh argue with me and you perish" she continued darkly.

The Viking terrified sat down.

Jana looked at the rest of the Vikings who were standing and decided to end this matter here "You too better sit and then we _can '_ discuss' this matter like civilized people in the break. Whether you like it or not we end this matter here! And no arguing." she turned her back to them and was about to transform back and sit before she remembered something "Oh and" she turned back and pointed an accusing finger at them "Hurt Hiccup and then we'll have another talk. You don't understand the amount of power that I possess so you better **watch it**!" she emphasized the last words, ended with a glare and turned her back to them.

The two rings of brilliant light reformed around her waist turning her back into Jana Hani. She sat back down and gave Hiccup a smile who he returned back hesitantly.

 _'This girl is dangerous I give her that'_ thought Stoick sitting back down _'better look out'_ he looked back at the screen that started coming back to life


	6. An Awkward Conversation

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD! All rights go to its rightful owners!)**

The Vikings were shifting in their seats silently wishing to have their weapons with them so they can show this girl a lesson and kill the traitor, Stoick was thinking of why would Hiccup do something so unforgivable like freeing a Dragon like that, while Gobber felt sadness and pity for his apprentice.

He was one of the only few ones who didn't try to attack the boy and was the only one to understand him and appreciate him and his way of thinking. He looked at his weak apprentice to see him having a conversation with this girl, what was her name again? Oh right Jana! She obviously said something that made Hiccup bite his lip and shake trying not to burst out laughing. He smiled. 'Well, this might turn out for the best!' he thought.

As the screen started coming back to life a vibration sound echoed through the room startling the 'oh so brave' Vikings.

Jana sighed before pausing the screen. She stood up and began walking towards the door saying "One minute. I'll be back". She froze right in front of the door and turned around to glare at the few Vikings who tried getting out of their seats to attack Hiccup. She got out her remote and pressed on a button that had the word 'FREEZE' on it. With a satisfied smile she walked out of the room.

The Vikings tried to move but couldn't. They were stuck in their positions unable to move. All except for Gobber, but knowing how much Chaos that would bring he acted as though he's frozen too.

Jana quickly got out her phone and opened it to find a message from one of her dear Wattpad friends. Jana smiled mischievously and decided to reply in a bit of a different and unusual way. Her eyes flashed as she started putting her plan into action.

~~~~~~~~~ **Le time skip five minutes later** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jana walked into the room and made her way to the front ,so the frozen jer- I mean Vikings can see her clearly, grinning maniacally before clearing her throat "ATTENTION EVERYONE! I HAVE A GUEST! Common in now WINTER!" she yelled/said.

A girl with black waist length hair, Dark complexion, and dark eyes entered smiling brightly. She was wearing A baby blue shirt, that had the word "Jelsa" on it, and white pants along with a white ballerina shoes on. She also had a blue and white bracelet on her right arm that she ALWAYS wore.

Jana grinned and fumbled a bit with her remote so Hiccup was now sitting in the front and she and Winter had two seats in the side of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Five minutes earlier** ~~~~~~~~~

Winter was sitting bored in her bedroom trying to reach Jana when a portal suddenly opened beside her before a green gloved hand came out of it snatching her arm and pulling her through while she yelled in shock and fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Back to present time** ~~~~~~~~~

 ** _(A/N: NEW SEATING ARRANGEMENT! XD_**

 ** _Jana/Winter Hiccup_**

 _ **Astrid/Twins/Fishlegs/Snotlout/Stoick/Gobber**_

 ** _Vikings_**

 _ **Dragons**_

 _ **There! I hope there's no confusion! If there is a confusion don't hesitate to point it out for me and ask me! Now lets continue with our story!)**_

Winter happily skipped to her seat next to Jana, who already skipped there by the way and was still grinning, and sat.

"I can't believe you actually made me agree to this!" said Winter grinning like the crazy girl next to her.

"I know!" said Jana "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET'S START!" she continued

When she didn't get a response she remebered she froze her 'guests' earlier and pressed a button with 'UNFREEZE' on her remote so now the Vikings were able to move.

"Alright! NOW let's continue"

 **[Scene cuts to the Haddock household. Hiccup runs past Stoick and quickly and quietly crawls up the stairs, but Stoick notices him ]**

 **Stoick: Hiccup.**

"Buuuuussssstttted!" yelled Jana and Winter in sync while the Vikings stared blankly at them.

 **Hiccup: (stops halfway up the stairs) Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **Stoick: I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick: (simultaneously) I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?**

Gobber chuckled "Only you two would change your minds on the same time!" he exclaimed making a few Vikings chuckle and Hiccup to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

 **Stoick: You go first.**

 **Hiccup: No, no, you go first.**

 **Stoick: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning.**

 **Hiccup: [Panicking] Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?**

"Srsly Hiccup?" started Winter

"Bread-making Vikings?" finished Jana

Hiccup just blushed

 **Stoick: You'll need this. [passes Hiccup an axe]**

 **Hiccup: I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **Stoick: Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **Hiccup: Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons.**

 **Stoick: But you will kill dragons.**

"IGNORANCE!" yelled Winter making Jana throw popcorn at her head.

"Quiet Winter!" she hissed stuffing her face with popcorn that magically appeared on her lap "I want to watch the movie" although it sounded more like "I vant to mantch tha mofie"

 **Hiccup: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

 **Stoick: It's time, Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup: Can you not hear me?!**

"Nope" Hiccup sighed

 **Stoick: This is serious, son! When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this.**

 **Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me.**

"Sheesh is that your catchphrase?" asked Jana sarcastically after she gave Winter a bucket of popcorn too.

 **Stoick: Deal?**

 **Hiccup: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

 **Stoick: DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup: Deal.**

"A FORCED DEAL" Yelled both girls in sync making the Vikings stare blankly at them again.

 **Stoick: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **Hiccup: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

Hiccup sighed. His father STILL doesn't listen in the future.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S IT FOR TODAY FOLKS! Hope you all liked it!**_

 _ **Well goodbye and see you all next time!**_

 _ **FMA-F**_ _ **is officially out!**_


	7. Death Training and The Amazing Book of

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD all rights go to its rightful owners)**

 ** _(A/N: The chapter's full title is Death Training and the Amazing Book of Dragons. Thank You nad onto the chapter)_**

 ** _Previously:_**

 _Hiccup sighed. His father STILL doesn't listen in the future._

 **Present:**

 **[Scene cuts to a pan around the Dragon Training Arena]**

 **Gobber: Welcome to Dragon Training!**

"More like 'Death training'" whispered Jana to Winter, who giggled quietly.

 **Astrid: No turning back.**

Winter looked at Astrid in mock confusion which was quite obvious and said "Oh but Astrid the door is right behind you" which made Jana burst out laughing.

Astrid just gaped in shock. NO ONE ever made fun of her in this way!

 **Tuffnut: I hope I get some serious burns!**

 **Ruffnut: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **Astrid: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

"MASOCHISTS!" yelled Jana and Winter in sync which made the Vikings look at them in confusion. What does 'Masofits' means?

Meanwhile Hiccup sighed at their confusion "Guys, 'Masochists' is obviously a very big word to them. They won't understand it" he said in a bored tone while rolling his eyes. Since he came here and since the Vikings tried to attack him for being a 'traitor' he realized that nobody can physically hurt him. So he gained more confidence, plus Jana already assured him that they can do nothing to hurt him as long as she is in control of things here.

Meanwhile Snotlout started fuming. Who does Useless think himself? He was gonna show him! "Oh and you know Useless?" he yelled, but right before Hiccup could reply two ice rays flew and hit Snotlout's face and butt effectively sticking him to his place and shutting him up.

"Shut it SNOTFACE!" said/yelled Jana. who fired the first ice ray by the way.

"Yeah, we don't wanna hear your whiny annoying voice. It gives us a headache" mocked Winter, who fired the second ice ray.

 **Hiccup: [Sarcastically] Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

 **Tuffnut: Oh, great. Who let him in?**

"Gobber" said Winter

 **Gobber: Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

 **Snotlout: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?**

 **Tuffnut: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

 **Gobber: [to Hiccup] Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

Winter rolled her eyes "Seriously Gobber? Viking-like teens? You do know that would be offensive to him since he doesn't look 'Viking-like' right?" stated Winter raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, it sounded better in my head. Sorry Hiccup" replied/apologized Gobber.

Hiccup smiled "No problem Gobber" he said.

 **Gobber (cont.): Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!**

 **Fishlegs: Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.**

 **Gobber: The Hideous Zippleback!**

 **Fishlegs: Plus eleven stealth times two.**

 **Gobber: The Monstrous Nightmare!**

 **Fishlegs: Firepower: fifteen.**

 **Gobber: The Terrible Terror!**

 **Fishlegs: Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!**

"Impressive amount of information Fishlegs" said Hiccup

"Oh! Uhhh...Thank you Hiccup" replied Fishlegs politely making his parents glare at him. He shouldn't talk to traitors!

 **Gobber: CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!**

 **Fishlegs: [whispering] Jaw strength: eight.**

 **Snotlout: Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!**

"Ooh is wittle bawby Snowtfawce scawed?" mocked Jana making Snotlout's face go red from embarrassment and anger but he couldn't reply since his lips were still frozen.

 **Gobber: I believe in learning on the job.[releases Gronckle, which promptly swallows rocks and starts blasting the teens]**

 **Gobber (cont.): Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **Hiccup: A doctor?!**

 **Fishlegs: Plus five speed?!**

 **Astrid: A shield!**

Astrid's parents smiled proudly at their girl.

 **Gobber: Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!**

 **[All the recruits head for the shields]**

 **Tuffnut: Get your hands off my shield!**

 **Ruffnut: There's like a million shields!**

 **Tuffnut: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

 **[Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.]**

 **Ruffnut: Oops, now this one has blood on it.**

The twins parents sighed. They can't stop fighting can they?

 **[The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.]**

 **Gobber: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **Ruffnut and Tuffnut: [Dazed] What?**

 **Gobber: Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!**

 **[The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused.]**

 **Gobber (cont.): All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **Snotlout: Five?**

Spitelout facepalmed. Why did he has to have such a stupid son.

 **Fishlegs: No, six!**

Fishleg's parents beamed forgetting their earlier frustration about Fishlegs talking to Hiccup.

 **Gobber: Correct, six! That's one for each of you!**

"Gobber you and your teaching methods are messed up! Fishlegs clearly deserved this mark alone!" Scolded Jana making Gobber blush.

 **[Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand. He runs away screaming.]**

 **Gobber (cont.): Fishlegs, out. [to Hiccup hiding behind a plank] Hiccup, get in there!**

 **Snotlout: [to Astrid] So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!**

"*cough*Sucker"' coughed' Winter though what she said was obviously heard since Spitelout's face turned red with anger and embarrassment and since all the teens, except Snotlout obviously, tried not to burst out laughing.

 **[The Gronckle fires at Snotlout]**

 **Gobber: Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Hiccup: So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?**

 **Astrid: Nope, just you. (runs away, leaving Hiccup)**

 **[The Gronckle fires at them, but misses. Hiccup loses his shield and runs after it, the dragon hot on his heels]'**

 **Gobber: One shot left! Hiccup!**

 **[The Gronckle corners Hiccup, taking its aim. Gobber quickly tugs it away, causing it to misfire its last shot, and locks it up back in its cage]**

 **Gobber (cont.): And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. [to Hiccup] Remember: a dragon will always - always - go for the kill.**

"Not always Gobber" said Hiccup smiling at his mentor.

"Well, I don't know that yet do I?" replied Gobber with a smile of his.

 **[Scene cuts to Hiccup trekking through the forest again]**

 **Hiccup: [weighing the bola with his hands] So, why didn't you?**

'Yeah why?' thought Stoick.

 **[Hiccup enters a cove, surveying its emptiness]**

 **Hiccup (cont.): Well, this was stupid. (He finds some shiny black dragon scales on the floor. He picks one up.)**

Unfortunately the ice melted off Snotlout's mouth without Jana or Winter noticing it since he kept, unexpectedly, quiet, so he decided that NOW was a great time to mock Hiccup. "OF COURSE ANYTHING WILL BE STUPID IF IT WAS USELESS DOING IT!" he yelled obnoxiously.

Jana's head slowly turned to Snotlout without turning her body with it which made her neck make a bit of a creepy cracking noise. She glared intensely at Snotlout when suddenly her eyes glowed blue and before he knew two large ice rays came towards him freezing his whole body and mouth only keeping his eyes and forehead so he can watch the movie and stay conscious to feel the pain of being frozen. Hey, he's been warned before, better deal with the damn consequences.

Smiling in satisfaction Jana redirected her head back towards the screen.

 **[The Night Fury swoops past him, but falls back onto the ground, trying to settle down on the cove. Hiccup hides at the entrance and tries to make a sketch of it]**

A few of the villager's eyes widened. Since when can Useless/Hiccup draw? Meanwhile Gobber smiled at his apprentice proudly. 'He never ceases to impress me with his skills.' he thought.

 **Hiccup (cont.)Why don't you just... fly away?**

 **[As he makes a sketch, he notices the Night Fury is missing one of its tail fins. He erases the fin on his drawing but he slips and drops his pencil, drawing the Night Fury's attention. It stares up at him in recognition.]**

Some villagers smiled in satisfaction. A downed dragon is a dead dragon they'll kill it easily once they're out.

Meanwhile, the dragons began roaring and growling in worry. They all feared for Toothless's life since he can't fly out of there and because he is their best and fastest 'warrior' for the lack of a better term.

Toothless stared at the screen in distress. He'll never be able to fly again! He won't be able to feel the soft breeze against his scales again, he won't be able to watch the beautiful sun set from a high place again, and he won't be able to blast those obnoxious Viking towers again! All because of this stupid little runt! Toothless started to growl threats against him but something deep inside told him that he was good. Call it instincts or sixth sense but it managed to stop his infuriated growling and maybe save the Viking too. He straightened and puffed out smoke from his nose, might as well consider giving this runt a chance.

 **[Scene cuts to the Meade Hall]**

 **Gobber (o.s.): Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

 **Astrid: I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

The teens but Astrid, obviously, and Hiccup, since he still liked her, rolled their eyes.

 **Ruffnut: [Sarcastically] Yeah, we noticed.**

"Oh!" Winter turned to Ruffnut "So you actually _know_ what sarcasm is!" she said which made Ruff blush. What's wrong with this two girls?

 **Snotlout: No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid".**

"SUCK-UP!" yelled Jana.

 **Gobber: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **Ruffnut: Uh, he showed up?**

"You all did" pointed out Winter.

 **Tuffnut: He didn't get eaten.**

"You didn't either and that's the point of the training." pointed out Jana

 **Astrid: He's never where he should be.**

"Well that's a small issue. It can be fixed" said Astrid to the shock of many. Noticing the looks she was getting Astrid raised an eyebrow defensively "What? I'm just giving an advice to him. He might change his mind and rejoin our ranks so that might be helpful for us" she said making the Vikings look anywhere but to her general direction. 'At least that's what I want them to think' she thought.

Hiccup looked crestfallen. 'Of course' he thought 'She did for what she thought was their benefit, not to help me'

Jana knew what Astrid and Hiccup were probably thinking. She put her forehead in her palm and sighed. They were so oblivious!

 **Gobber: Thank you, Astrid. [he throws the plates of food away and replaces them with a heavy book] You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

 **[Thunder roars]**

 **Gobber (cont.): No attacks tonight. Study up.**

"You just left teenagers with a book" said Winter blankly.

"She's right. There's a 0 percent chance that anyone of them but Hiccup or maybe Fishlegs is going to read it" said Jana rolling her eyes.

Stoick face palmed.

 **Tuffnut: Wait, you mean, read?**

 **Ruffnut: While we're still alive?**

"No, while you're dead honey" sassed Winter making Jana smack her arm.

"Sshhhhhh! I want to watch the movie!" she whisper-yelled at Winter who stared at her with a 'Are you freaking serious' look while Jana resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

 **Snotlout: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

"Idiot" muttered Spitelout to himself.

 **Fishlegs: Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-**

 **Tuffnut: Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **Ruffnut: ...But, now...**

 **Snotlout: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **Fishlegs: Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

 **Hiccup: So I guess we'll share?**

 **Astrid: Read it.**

"Rude" said Jana

 **[The teens leave Hiccup alone in the hall.]**

 **Hiccup: All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh... [Door slams] tomorrow.**

 **[He flips open the book, reading its contents]**

 **Hiccup: Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class.**

 **Hiccup (cont.): Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight... [flips to the Night Fury page. No picture or information is shown on the page.] Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

"Well, I guess you gotta find it on your own. Right Winter?" said Jana standing up and stretching.

"Yup!" said the other girl following her friend's example.

"Well, BREAK TIME!" yelled Jana startling everyone even Winter.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **FINALLY! I UPDATED! I hope you guys are satisfied! Don't forget to tell me about your opinion in the comments! And please if there's any mistake or any character you feeling is OOC tell me so I can fix this issue and present you a good story!**_

 ** _Well, gtg bye!_**

 ** _is officially out!_**


	8. It's Time for a Break Suckers!

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD all rights go to it's rightful owners!)**

 _Previously:_

 _"Well, BREAK TIME!" yelled Jana startling everyone even Winter._

 **Present:**

"Huh?" said Winter confused.

Jana turned to her friend grinning creepily "I said it's break time" she said in an overly sweet voice that sounded suspicious to Winter. That is until Jana's creepy grin and expression turned evil.

'Oh no...' Winter thought 'She's planning something evil...I KNOW she is'

Quickly changing her expression to a happy one Jana turned to the Vikings "Well, I repeat break time! Stand up idiots!" she said brightly, but when they didn't even budge and continued staring at her, she slouched comically and adopted an exasperated expression.

She quickly grabbed her remote and fumbled a bit with it all while grumbling to herself about idiot Vikings who don't listen and on how she needed to start going on with her damn plan.

And suddenly without a warning all the chairs that the Vikings were sitting on disappeared and left air behind them, causing the Vikings to fall flat on their butts.

While all the 'strong' Vikings moaned in pain, Jana quickly made 20 tables of food appear every where. On each and every table were the same plates of Roasted Fish, Cakes, cookies, fast food, etc..

When the Vikings caught sight of the food they immediately stopped moaning in pain and instead drooled. All but Hiccup who got transported into another room which held the same amount of tables for him alone to eat peacefully. A note floated to the ground. Curious he picked it up and read it's content 'eat up! It's aaaaallll for you!' was what was written in it. Shrugging he went to eat.

Jana quickly dragged Winter out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

 **With Jana and Winter:**

"No" said Winter blandly. She can't believe Jana really wants to do this...

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" Jana asked yelling.

"BECAUSE IT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA!" Winter replied yelling in the same tone.

"Aw come on!" whined Jana "It'll be fun" she continued

Winter sighed dramatically in aggravation "Fiiiiine" she said.

Knowing Jana she'll just annoy the hell out of her until she agrees, so basically there is no point in arguing and stopping her. She'd rather not face her wrath for a second time. She shuddered remembering what happened the last time she disagreed with her and stopped her from doing something, it was definitely not pretty.

"Yesssssss!" exclaimed Jana pumping her fists in the air.

 **Back in the room:**

Snotlout was stuffing his face with food, along with the other viking teens. All except for Astrid, who was staring at the food distastefully .

Nobody bothered to ask Astrid why she wasn't eating, since they were so busy stuffing their faces to even care.

Suddenly a grinning Jana appeared behind them with an exasperated Winter trailing behind her.

Jana tapped Snotlout's shoulder grinning 'innocently' from ear to ear. This is going to be soooo great!

Snotlout spun around mouth full of food and with both of his hands clutching a piece of fish and a bread.

Jana somehow managed to keep the grin on her face, though she did gag inside.

"Hello Snotlout" said Jana sweetly making Winter facepalm and sigh. She can't help but use the sweet tone can she?

Snotlout gulped all of his food down and scowled at the girl "Oh it's you? What do you want?" he asked rudely.

Jana grinned and offered him a pie "That's why I made you this! It's an apology for being rude earlier!" she said in a sweet voice trying her best not to laugh.

"Hmmm, so I see. You left Useless' side and joined mine. Smart move" he said happily taking the pie, and now Jana was trying her hardest not to break the act and attack him.

'DieDieDieDie Snotlout MUST die. No, Jana calm yourself down. Don't blow your cover' she thought to herself.

Snotlout took a huge bite out of the pie and started chewing before he felt something weird. He slowly halted in his chewing and swallowed making his esophagus feel weird too. What was going on? Why did his mouth, especially his tongue, feel like they are on fire?

And before he knew it Snotlout was screaming in pain "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" making all the Vikings halt in their eating and turn to him in confusion.

Jana covered her mouth in fake shock and motioned for Winter to get a 'special' glass of water for Snotlout. Once she got the glass she gave it to Snotlout in fake apology and concern.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! Here drink this water it'll make you feel better" she said grinning mischievously on the inside.

He quickly gulped down half of the water before he suddenly stopped and spat the rest of the water from his mouth screaming even more with a red face. He fell to the ground and choked.

Unable to help herself Jana burst out laughing hysterically making tears fall out of her eyes. Despite being against this prank Winter couldn't help but laugh. This was really hilarious.

"YOU JUST GOT PLAYED SUCKER!" Jana yelled after, somehow, managing calming herself down.

"Well, times up people let's restart the movie" Winter said smiling making Jana fumble a bit with her remote making the food disappear, the seats and Hiccup to reappear, and the Vikings to get 'magically' back to their chairs. She also made an invisible barrier appear around Hiccup in case someone tried to attack him again.

Snotlout was also in his chair with a red face and scowling. He was so getting her later for putting him through this torture. Right now, he'll just deal with the pain in his mouth which made his mind a bit hazy.

She'll pay and he WILL make sure of it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **968 words. (Not counting this A/N in btw) Not bad at all huh? *cough* Anyway here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! XD hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Hope you have a great day/Night/or rest of the day!**_

 _ **is officially out!**_


	9. Awkward

**[Scene cuts to several longships gliding through fog]**

 **Stoick: I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

"Seriously dad?" Hiccup asked incredulously

Stoick just coughed uncomfortably

 **Stoick (cont.): Take us in.**

 **Viking: Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

 **[The boats disappear in the fog. A sudden jumpscare shows dragons attacking.]**

Jana and Winter burst out laughing while the Vikings glare at them.

 **[Scene cuts to the Arena, in the middle of a training session]**

 **Hiccup: You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

"Are you serious Hiccup?" Jana asked raising an eyebrow at the thin Viking who just blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

 **[A Nadder fires at him]**

 **Hicup: WHOA!**

"CONCENTRATE SON!" yelled Stoick which got him many weird looks, all of which he brushed off.

Hiccup was surprised at his father's encouragement but he felt a little warm and happy inside and let a smile grace his features. His father still believed in him.

 **Gobber: Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!**

 **Gobber (cont.): Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!**

"Is that even possible" Jana asked Winter who just shrugged

 **Fishlegs: AAAAAH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!**

"I QUESTIONED THEM SINCE I WAS FOUR!" yelled Hiccup

 **Gobber: Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!**

 **Ruffnut: Ugh! Do you ever bathe?**

 **Tuffnut: If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!**

 **Ruffnut: How about I give you one?!**

 **[The Nadder attacks the twins]**

The twins parents sighed in dismay again. Their children are hopeless!

 **Gobber: Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh.**

 **Hiccup: Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

Jana and Winter facepalmed.

 **Gobber: No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. [Snapping] NOW, GET IN THERE!**

"But Gobber Hiccup is alive and very-well as you can see! Right?" saod Jana in fake confusion while Gobber gave her a dry glare. What an annoying girl!

 **Hiccup: I know, I know, but hypothetically-**

 **Astrid: [Whispering] Hiccup! Get down!**

"Someone's concerned" said Winter

 **Snotlout: Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this. [tosses hammer at Nadder, but misses]**

"Ew." said all of Jana, Winter, and Astrid simultaneously. They glanced at each other in surprise and smiled.

 **Astrid: Hey!**

 **Snotlout: The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

"First, it was cloudy you idiot. Second, if you did that we'll die. Not suggesting you could though." said Jana in a bored tone, while Snotlout glared at her.

 **Hiccup: They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

 **Gobber: Hiccup!**

 **[The walls start toppling as Astrid starts leaping from wall to wall, the Nadder behind her. Astrid jumps off the last collapsing wall, right onto Hiccup]**

"...awkward..." coughed Winter

 **Astrid: HICCUP!**

 **Tuffnut: Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

 **Ruffnut: She could do better.**

 **Hiccup: Just... let me... why don't you...**

 **[Astrid yanks the axe off Hiccup's shield and swings it at the Nadder]**

Jana, Winter, and, surprisingly, Astrid winced.

 **Gobber: Well done, Astrid.**

 **Astrid: [to Hiccup] Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on.**

Hiccup frowned and went over her words in his head. While, Astrid frowned and looked downcast on the floor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 ** _Fma-Fangirl . exe is officially out!_**


End file.
